New Nintendo Story: Pilot
by Tomahawk41
Summary: Just a test to see whether or not you guys want more...


**A/N: Hey, all, it's been quite a while since I posted anything new here on , so I thought, "Hey, why not this?" This is sort of a pilot scene for a new Nintendo-based ongoing series I'm planning on doing, but I wanna see how much you guys like it before I go on and do it. So without further ado, here's the pilot; enjoy!**

* * *

Famicom Island, a vast land that is home to several amazing heroes; heroes that have established long-running reputations as some of the greatest of all-time, and others that only saw the light of day once before hiding away from the limelight. But while there have been many heroic names announced, several villains have always followed in the shadows. For as long as anyone can remember, there has always been a fine balance between good and evil on Famicom Island; the evil-doers have tried time and again to upset this balance, but the heroes have always found a way to stop them cold and restore order. It's a never-ending struggle to maintain order for the heroes, as one lone individual would soon find out.

In a little burg known as Toad Town, a young woman rolled along the smooth pavement of a sidewalk in a wheelchair. She was a Japanese-American woman of 26 years with a petit, yet fine, stature. She had hazel eyes that had a warm feeling to them, and long, raven-black hair that hung loosely past her shoulderblades. This woman also wore a white jacket with a blue undershirt underneath, jean pants, and white shoes, with a pair of black, smart-looking horn-rimmed glasses nestled on her face. She looked around the town, gazing in wonder at the humble mushroom-capped Toad citizens as they marched right by her every which way.

"Hiya!" chirped one Toad standing behind a market counter. "Welcome to Toad Town!"

"Thank you!" the woman giggled as she smiled politely.

"Wanna buy some mushrooms?" called another as it held up a red and white-spotted mushroom. "Only 10 gold coins each!"

"Er...no thanks, I'm not really hungry right now," the woman said uneasily, trying to sound polite. As she went on by, she thought to herself, "Goodness, this is one strange town...living here is definately going to be an experience."

Yes, this young woman had just moved here from another island, fresh off her studies in college. She had moved to this island after hearing several people praise its uniqueness and diversity. After buying a home there, she had hoped that her expectations would be met. And they were met alright...and they'd even be exceeded thanks to one life-changing event...

As the woman rolled by, she was flagged down by what appeared to be a midget of a middle-aged woman wrapped in rags, looking about as ragged as a hobo. "Excuse me, madame," the lady called in a somewhat-shaky voice. "Could you find it in your heart to help a poor old soul like myself?"

The woman stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't see the harm in it," she thought to herself. "Alright, ma'am, what's the problem?"

"This way, child," the midget waved her into an alleyway, where the woman slowly followed. They had only gone a short distance before they stopped to the sound of an infant's wails. "There," the midget pointed to a tumble-down baby carriage. "You see, my poor baby has been in a most-dreadful condition...I have tried everything I could to help him, but nothing has worked so far."

"Oooh...the poor thing," the woman said. holding her hands to her heart. "Well...I'm not that much of a doctor, but I can at least try to see what's wrong with him."

"I would most-appreciate it," the midget nodded. "Be careful, though...he's a bit of a feisty one."

Slowly, the young woman rolled over to the carriage, trying to be careful as to not accidently tip it over. She came to the edge and cautiously hoisted herself up. "It's okay, little one," she cooed gently as the baby's cries subsided. "I'm not going to hurt you...I just...huh?"

What she saw inside baffled her; it looked like a miniature dinosaur with yellow skin, a firey-red tuft of hair, and a green face and shell, innocently sucking on a baby bottle. She looked from the midget to the "baby" and back again. "Er, miss?" she asked. "Are you sure this is..."

_**POW!!**_

All of a sudden, the woman was sent sprawling out of her chair by a blindside kick. She fell helplessly to the ground as her chair rolled backwards before tipping over.

"Bowser Koopa Jr.!" the midget scolded mockingly, throwing off her rags to reveal a creature similar to the one in the carriage; the only difference with her was that she had a pink shell, large red lips, a bow on her bald head, and an overall more feminine look to her. "Don't you know it's impolite to kick people THAT hard?"

"H'aww, I know, Wendy," the creature, apparently named Bowser Jr., chuckled as he climbed out of the carriage. "But if I ever wanna be like my papa, I gotta ACT like him, too; nice and rough!"

"Okay, fine," Wendy giggled. "Ya did good, either way. Now, let's get on to business..." Wendy pulled out a short little wandlike instrument as Bowser Jr. took out a large paintbrush.

The woman supported herself on one arm, rubbing her head gingerly after the shock she just got. But all of a sudden, she found herself pinned down by something...and saw Wendy and Bowser Jr. staring her down.

"Alright, lady!" Wendy cackled. "You got any special powers?!"

"Um...n-no," the woman stammered in confusion.

"Good, this'll be easy, than," Bowser Jr. sneered. "Now give us all your gold coins!"

"I...I don't have any on me at the moment," the woman gulped, gasping for breath. "Please, I just moved here! Spare me!"

"Don't give us that tired old excuse, ya sissy!" Wendy boomed. "Gimmie what I want, or else I'll turn you into a frog!"

"I'm telling you, I don't have any gold coins on me at the moment!" the woman cried out in anguish.

"So, you wanna do this the hard way, huh?" Wendy snickered. "Alrighty than, but you asked for it..."

The woman shut her eyes in horror; it was hard to believe, she barely even got here, and she was about to be turned into a frog by two little pranksters. All hope seemed to be lost...

...Until fireballs rained down from out of nowhere.

"Wha-wha-what the?!" Bowser Jr. was taken by complete surprise by the fireballs.

"Oh, no, not him...!" Wendy groaned.

"Yes! It's-a me!" boomed a falsetto Italian voice from high up. The two Koopa Kids and young woman looked up and saw someone standing on a rooftop. It turned out to be a young man with brown hair, a rather large nose, blue eyes that sparkled with passion, and a rather bushy black mustache. He was garbed in blue overalls, a red longsleeve shirt, white gloves, brown workshoes, and blue overalls with gold buttons. There was also a flowing yellow cape behind him, too. But his most distinguishable feature was a red cap that sat on his head, with a red 'M' inside a white circle.

"What...the...?" the woman gasped in wonder.

The man jumped down from the rooftop and landed with a spinning flourish. "So, you two Koopa Kids-a causing-a trouble again?" he asked sternly.

"Uh...no, sir, Mr. Mario, sir!" Wendy lied nervously. "We were just, um...uh..."

"Playin' with her!" Bowser Jr. piped up.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! We were just playing with this grown-up girl here," Wendy went on. "The thing is, Junior just went a little rough on her..."

"Don't-a lie to me, Wendy O' Koopa," the man, now known as Mario, said while shaking his finger in disapproval. "I know you and-a the rest of-a you Koopa Kids too well to fall for THAT-a story!"

"But we just LOVE being mean!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"JUNIOR!!" Wendy shrieked, making Bowser Jr. clamp his mouth shut.

Mario only shook his head. "Here-a we go again," he sighed as he took a red leaf. It flashed briefly, and Mario's cape was replaced with a set of raccoon ears and a raccoon's tail.

Wendy tried to cast a spell on Mario, but the Italian stallion only spun once and batted the spell right back at Wendy, who jumped out of the way. The woman fell to the ground and avoided the spell, watching as it hit a nearby trash can and turned it to stone. Mario then struck back by uppercutting Wendy, jarring many gold coins from her being. At the height of the jump, Mario whipped out a rather large hammer, and slammed Wendy with it, knocking her far into the sky.

"Sis!!" Bowser Jr. screamed as he watched Wendy fly away. Then he looked to Mario, who landed and approached him. "Ah, heh heh...no hard feelings...right?"

Mario didn't respond, but simply grabbed Bowser Jr. by his tail. Then, he slowly swung him around, gradually picking up steam as he went. And when he was going fast enough, he let Bowser Jr. fly off in the same direction as his sister. "You ain't seen the last of us, Mariooooooo!!!" Bowser Jr. wailed as he was sent hurtling into the atmosphere.

Mario grinned slightly as he dusted off his hands. "Like-a father, like-a son," he chuckled to himself. Then, he turned to the young woman, still on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," the woman nodded, setting herself on her knees. "But...what was that all about? Who...or what...WERE those things?"

"Oooh, they just-a the Koopa Kids," Mario laughed. "Always looking for-a trouble, the little bambinos...listen, you got to be real careful around-a here. Those-a Koopa Kids-a know how to pull-a the wool right over you eyes-a. If-a they ever give you trouble, just-a call for me, Mario! Hoo-hoo!"

The woman giggled happily; there was something about this Mario character that made him so charming and likeable. And she couldn't help but smile at that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. ...um..." the woman was lost for words.

"Mario," Mario nodded.

"Yes, I know your name is Mario, but what's your last name?"

"Mario!" Mario responded.

"No, no, silly, your LAST name," the woman giggled.

"It's-a Mario!" Mario repeated.

The woman covered her face with her hand. "Mario, stop fooling around," she sighed. "All I want to know is your full name..."

"That IS-a my full name! Mario Mario!" Mario grinned.

"Bu---ooooh, I get it," the woman said, realizing what Mario was trying to say. "Okay, that works for me. Anyway, my name is Mia. Mia Moto."

"It's-a nice to meet you, Miss-a Moto," Mario shook Mia's hand heartily before scooping her up and putting her back in her chair. "Say, why don't-a you come with-a Mario for a bite-a to eat-a?"

Mia was about to respond, but she heard something growling and put a hand on her stomach. "Well, I guess I COULD use a little something," she grinned sheepishly.

"Okey dokey!" Mario laughed. "Oooh, you gonna LOVE Mario's world-a famous pizza pie! Let's-a go!"

So Mario lead Mia out of the alleyway and made off towards his home. Little did Mia herself realize, she was in for quite the time with Mario...

* * *

**A/N: So there's the pilot scene; I thought it'd be fun to start off with the classic "Woman and Child in Need" trick, and have Mario jump in partway through to save the day =D.**

**Anyway, the new character here is a woman named Mia Moto; she's a little like Professer Xavier minus the mutant psychic powers and fancy hoverchair. You'll see what she's capable of, and how Mario will benefit from her, in later chapters if you guys want more. And for a little dose of fanservice, I decided to give the Koopa Kids the starring role here. Just like Bowser Jr. said, you've definately not seen the last of the Koopa Kids...but that's only if you want to see more of them.**

**So please read, review, critique if you'd like (but please keep it fair!), and tell me whether or not you'd like me to continue on with this!**


End file.
